Known methods of depolymerizing polydienes with metathesis catalysts produce very low molecular weight oligomers, i.e. less than 7,500 grams per mole. These methods also result in a high proportion of the end groups being non-functionalized cyclic species. It is difficult, using known methods, to control the molecular weight of the product of the depolymerization.
Low molecular weight functionalized polymers, i.e. 7,500 to 100,000 grams per mole are very desirable. For example, they could be useful in sealant or adhesive compositions, or as compatibilizing agents or plasticizers. Therefore, a method for preparing low molecular weight polymers, particularly those that are functionalized, would be desirable.